


As cute as a puppy

by nohollabackgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohollabackgirl/pseuds/nohollabackgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Poof. Everything was huge. "What the fuck is going on" she said. Except that she didn't say. She barked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As cute as a puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the TV show.

Emma stared at the mirror on her room. If she could just concentrate enough... "UGH!" Snow white's daughter screamed in frustration. She had been staring at herself for what? One hour now? The only change the blonde saw was her face becoming angrier and angrier every minute. Regina told her that she needed to practice her magic so Emma tried to do something simple and fast: change her clothes, only to find out there was nothing "simple" or "fast" about that.

She looked at her watch.

-No way it was just 10 minutes. – She said out loud and sighed.

Emma focused again, shaking her body and looking at herself one more time: the brown leather jacket, the white tank top, jeans and boots. Nothing new there. Emma closed her eyes and pictured herself in a dress, a cute yellow dress that she bought years ago. She remembered the first time she wore the dress.

It was a hot weekend and Emma decided to buy some new clothes, going to this little shop downtown she quickly found the yellow dress. Emma has never been the kind of person to try on a hundred pieces of clothing before choosing it, she bought clothes like she did everything else: with practicality and objectivity. At the changing room Emma remembered looking at herself and spinning a little, she felt weirdly feminine. It was good. 

The blonde tried to focus on her surroundings at the occasion remembering the brick walls, the weird posters and lights around her. A poster had caught her attention at the moment and she had no idea how she remembered after so much time: a line of cute puppies. Golden Retrievers, she believed, shoulder to shoulder (was that a thing for dogs?) looking at her on the top of the mirror. Suddenly Emma felt her feet a little warmer. Opening her eyes and looking down the blonde could a white cloud of magic forming itself around her. "YES! FUCKING FINALLY" 

poof. Everything was huge. "What the fuck is going on" she said. Except that she didn't say. She barked.

"Oh no. no. no. no."

Looking back at the mirror she found just a green piece of furniture, she couldn't even reach the mirror. Her brain was going at 1000mph when she started to look at herself and only see fur. Suddenly, the realisation: A golden retriever. She had morphed into a fucking puppy. "shit shit shit shit"- Emma thought. She felt so weird, everything was big and her legs were so short she couldn't even walk. Her head was heavy and her chest was exploding. she was panicking. Emma tried to scream but the only thing that came out was a tiny bark. Everything was blue and yellow.

"Okay Emma, don't panic. Do not. Panic." She focused again on her image, closing her eyes. "come on, come on." Nothing. "I'm going to kill Regina" – Emma thought, even though it wasn't the woman's fault. It was almost instantly that the sheriff heard the sound of high-heels at the corridor. "Speaking of the devil, oh thank god." – She thought. - REGINA! – Emma tried to say. Another bark. She tried to run to the door but as soon as she stepped towards it, it was like opening something you thought it would be way more difficult to open: she put too much strength to the act and fell down with her back to the floor, facing the ceiling. "God fucking damnit"

-Miss Swan? – She could hear Regina's voice from the other side of the door. – Henry called you and you didn't answer. He was worried and wouldn't stop talking about it but he had school so... Against my will, here I am. Your mom said you were here so... message delivered. I'll go now.

"NO." – Emma barked, this time, for real. 

-Miss Swan? Wa...was that a dog?

Emma barked again and Regina slowly opened the door. She was wearing a tight dress with tights. Even though she could just see blue and yellow she knew that dress was red. "great." – Emma though – "Like I didn't have enough to distract me. I need concentration for god's sake." –She barked a couple more times.

Miss Swan? – Regina searched the room – Emma? – She looked down and saw the puppy. Emma barked.

– What the...

"REGINA. IT'S ME, YOU IDIOT." – She barked – "REGINA"

The brunette walked around the room, as if checking if anyone was there. Then proceed to lower herself and look at the dog. "Well... Normally... I'm not a dog person but you my friend, are adorable" she said, petting the puppy's head. "OH THAT FELT SO WEIRDLY GOOD" – Emma thought and closed her eyes, which made the woman giggle. Who would say...Regina... giggling with a puppy. If Emma would have pictured Regina with a puppy she would imagine the woman holding it like it was radioactive waste, not petting its head and giggling. It would all be very cute if she was not seriously pissed off.

"REGINA" – She barked and bit the woman's hand.

-Ouch. You stupid animal! You bit me! – Regina screamed.

"NO SHIT" – Emma barked, trying to think of a way to tell Regina that was her.

-You know what? You remind me of someone. - Emma barked again. "Regina, I don't give two shits, just help me get back to NORMAL" The brunette raised her eyebrows -As annoying and as cute as you. But mostly annoying.

The blonde stopped. "Wait. Was...Regina talking about her?" – Emma thought. "Did... she just called me cute?" - Emma smiled. She tried, actually.

That was when she saw the purse, hanging from Regina's arm. "I'm a genius" she thought and jumped, biting the woman's arm making her drop her purse. 

-Okay, that's it, you're done. - The brunette was about to pick up Emma when she dived into her purse. Weirdly she knew where the thing she wanted was, she could smell it. 

A few moments later, she got out of the big black purse with Regina's lipstick on her mouth. -Give it back! - The older woman tried to catch Emma but the girl (puppy?) was faster, somehow taking the lid off with her mouth and..uh...paws. Now Regina was just watching her with a curious expression. 

She proceed to hold it like a pencil, doing her best to slowly write a legible letter "E" on the floor. Regina was shocked, her chin dropped and she frowned. 

Emma rolled her eyes (tried to) "Oh, you need more letters? Isn't a WRITING PUPPY enough for you?" – She barked while trying to make an "M". No response from Regina. "Oh god seriously? Do you want me to spell SWAN as well? Maybe "Hey, would you please please get me back to my fucking human form?" -. Emma wrote another M along with an A.

Looking back at the woman she barked.

-E...Emma?

Bark. 

-Oh my god. And I thought you couldn't get any more stupid... – The woman face palmed and looked at the puppy. "TURN ME BACK INTO A HUMAN" –Emma barked while watching as Regina's frown became a smile...and while her smile became a laugh. She was laughing. A lot.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" – Emma barked angry but the woman wouldn't stop laughing. She had never seen Regina laugh that much and frankly, it was hypnotizing. Emma was so angry that she (clumsily) ran towards Regina, jumping on her legs. "TURN. ME. BACK." – She barked angrily.

The Latina woman was finally ceasing her laughter. She waved her hand and in a cloud of purple smoke, Emma felt herself getting taller, her arms and legs getting longer. And when she realized what was happening she was knocking over the other woman making them both fall down on the floor.

-Would you mind, Miss Swan? – Regina said to the woman on top of her but Emma barely moved.

-Madam Mayor. – She was pissed

-Oh, don't look at me like that, I was not the one to turn you into a dog. – She raised one of her perfect eyebrows.

-You just had to laugh.

-Indeed. – She smirked

\- I was...hum...practicing...hm...Trying to change my clothes.

-Practicing? Ha, sure. Now, would you mind letting me get up or will I have to push you out of the window? – Regina spit the words out, sounding more like herself and Emma realised they were still in a position that would be very hard to explain if someone walked in.

-So. I'm cute, huh? – Emma said as she got up and helped Regina as well. The woman took her hand and used it as a support but when she got up she stepped just a millimetre too close. The blonde didn't know why she noticed that.

-I don't know what you were talking about. – 

-Oh you do. – Emma said, smirking. – You called me cute.

-You were a puppy.

-You said I "reminded you of someone." – Emma did her best to mimic Regina's voice. 

-Oh get over yourself, what makes you think I was talking about you?

-If not, who was it?

-None of your business – The woman avoided eye contact

-But the person is cute?

-The person is annoying.

-And cute. You think I'm as cute as a puppy. – Emma smiled and stepped even closer. God, she was flirting. Flirting with Regina. Emma couldn't believe herself but she couldn't help it. The woman was like a magnet.

-I think the person is an idiot.

-A cute idiot.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Is she...blushing?" – Emma thought to herself and smiled. –Whatever – The brunette said.

-Aha. –Emma smiled even brighter and locked her eyes with the Queen's.

-Henry is looking for you, Miss Swan, call him after his class. – Regina said as she walked towards the door.

-As cute as a puppy... – She sang.

-Shut it, Swan. – Regina said as she walked out of the room smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, it's just a silly one shot about how Emma Swan looks like a puppy.


End file.
